


Another World of Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Multi, Mystical Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Patricia Lian was living the life she always wanted. As a well-respected stylist for the rich and famous. She was in a 2-year relationship with a man that she loved. But in one day her life changed in ways that she could not expect when she falls through a portal to the magical land of Dlovia. Where she finds herself facing monsters and dragons. And something else that she could never have expected. This story is rated Mature for later chapters and will eventually include harems/group dating.





	1. Chapter 1

A car parked in a driveway and a beautiful Asian-American woman stepped out. Her name was Patricia Lian. She shut her car door and locked it by hand. She had wanted to surprise her live-in boyfriend. She would normally be at her salon styling the rich and famous. She had spent most of her life styling peoples hair and when she had gotten older she turned it into her career. And made quite the living for herself doing so.

Today was her and her boyfriends two year anniversary. So she had taken the day off. She left like she always did. But she didn’t go to the salon. She went to a special shop in town that sells sexy lingerie. She picked out a particularly sexy outfit. A see-through bra and pantie set. Which she was wearing under her coat right now. She was going to walk into his den where he worked and slowly remove her coat and watch his face when he saw her outfit with a smile.

But he wasn’t in his den. She didn’t understand his car was here. That’s when she heard him upstairs in the bedroom they shared. She started to worry that he wasn’t feeling good. “Oh god.” she heard him moan. She thought he must be in some pain then she heard something that she didn't want to hear. “Do you like that baby?” she heard a female voice ask. “Yes keep it up,” he said.

“What the hell is going on?” Patricia demanded as she burst through the doors realizing that her boyfriend was having sex with some bimbo in their bed. “Patricia?!” he asked seeing her in the doorway as his lover covered herself up. “Is this what you do when I’m at work?” Patricia demanded. “I can explain,” he said. “Let me guess you tripped and just landed right on top of this slut?” Patricia said furious with him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he said looking at her. “What?” the girl that he had just been having sex with demanded. “Shut up Cindey,” he said. “No Cindey keep talking,” Patricia said to her. “We have been seeing each other for six months,” Cindey said furious that he was just going to pass this off as a mistake that he had made. When the only mistake he had made was that he hadn't remembered that it was there anniversary today.

“Is that so?” Patricia asked looking at him who looked like he was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. “Patricia,” he said reaching out to his girlfriend of two years. “Don’t touch me you son of a bitch. When I get back I want you gone,” she said rushing out of the house. “Patricia wait!” he said rushing out after her still butt naked. But she was already in her car. “You don’t want to stand in my way right now!” Patricia yelled as she turned the ignition starting the car and drove out of there.

* * *

Hours later she didn't know where she was but she also didn’t want to go home just yet. So she pulled over and just let the tears flow down her face. She had thought that he was the one. But she couldn’t take him back not after watching him having sex with another woman on there _**ANNIVERSARY**_ of all days. But as she cried she saw flashes of light coming from the forest that she had parked next to. She had never seen lights like these.

She got out to investigate not sure of what she was going to find. She climbed up a small hill because the lights looked like they were coming from right behind it. She was having trouble because she was wearing her high heeled boots that weren't meant for climbing hills like this. And it was dusk and it was hard to see too. When she stood on top of the hill she got the briefest of glimpses of the lights before she slipped and fell down the hill towards those lights.

The next thing she knew the leaves that she was rolling over were gone replaced by dirt covered rock and then she went skidding over a cliff. She thought she was about to die when she felt a hand grab hers. “I got you,” I said holding on for dear life. “Who are you?” she asked looking up at me. “I’m David Ryan. And you just fell through to this lovely vacation spot called Dlovia.” I said pulling her back in the cave she had just fallen out of.

“What?” she asked. “You saw lights someplace right?” I asked. “Yeah,” she said looking at me. “And going by how you tumbled out of here and those lovely leaves in your hair you fell down a hill and through those lights right?” I asked her. “Yeah,” she said looking down the cliff that she had been helped up. It must have been two hundred feet from the ground. “Those lights were a naturally occurring portal between this dimension and the Earth. This place is called Dlovia. It is a place of magic and danger.” I said looking at her with the setting sun behind her.

“How can we get back?” she asked. She realized there was no point in denying what had just happened. Where the hill she had fallen down was there was just a cave wall. The leaves in her hair were the only sign that she had fallen down that hill. “We can’t. I was in this cave because there were rumors that they were lights seen coming from this cave. And I hoped to return home. But once a person travels through, that portal closes and reopens someplace else in Dlovia.” I said looking at her.

“So we’re stuck here?” she asked looking at me. “Well not in this cave but yeah. We are stuck in Dlovia until we find that portal again and hope that someone hasn’t traveled through it before we get there.” I said to here. “Best. Day. Ever.” she said looking at the sun as it vanished behind the horizon. “Look it is too dangerous for us to travel back down at night. And I only have a few fire pellets left. And it gets cold up here at night so we are going to have to huddle together to stay warm.” I said drawing a circle in the dirt on the cave floor.

“What are fire pellets?” she asked looking at me. I smiled at her and showed her a small red pebble in between my thumb and forefinger. “These are fire pellets,” I said throwing it in the middle of the circle. And there burst a fire that felt and looked like it had been burning for hours. “How did you do that?” she asked looking at the fire.

“Magic is swell. In these little pebbles is a fire that will burn for exactly one hour fifteen minutes and twenty-five seconds. And I only had five. And the night is considerably longer. So come here.” I said sprawling a blanket onto the cave floor. She came over to me and sat down between my legs and I wrapped the blanket around the both of us.

“I’m sorry you got stuck here,” I said to her as she watched the fire burn. “Why?” she asked not looking away from it. “Well I’m sorry but when you were hanging from the cliff I looked down your coat,” I said and she looked at me and covered herself up more. She had forgotten what she was wearing under her coat until I had brought it up. “Who’s is the lucky guy or girl?” I asked looking at her. “Garret,” she said and she started to tear up again.

“You wish you were with him right now?” I asked. “No,” she said as she started crying again. I held her close as she started crying trying to be there for her right now. “I caught him cheating on me just a few hours ago,” she said as she started weeping again. “I don’t know who he is. But he is probably the biggest idiot I have ever heard of.” I said holding her. “Did you like what you saw that much?” she said smiling despite herself.

“As a guy I think I should plead the fifth.” I joked. She giggled at that. “But it’s more than that. I have seen others that came from our world fall to pieces after realizing that they weren’t on Earth. But you took it with stride. You exude confidence even here. And have a beauty that I have rarely seen before. And confidentially I did like what I saw before.” I said with a smile. She smiled looking into the flames. It was the first real smile that she had on her face since she saw her boyfriend with that bitch. And there we stayed talking and laughing until we fell asleep huddled together for warmth.

* * *

The next morning she woke up still in my arms the last fire pellet had burnt out while we slept. She looked up into my sleeping face. Before we had fallen asleep she asked me to tell her all about myself. And she couldn't believe what she had found out. I had been in Dlovia for three years. I had walked through a portal just like she had fallen through one and found myself in a strange land and was nearly killed by a dragon that was on the other side of the portal.

If it wasn’t for a team of dragon tamers I would have died. And I had to learn how to fight and protect myself here. She couldn’t imagine the life that I have had to live here. And that she was going to have to live now. Because the first clue I had had to an exact location to one of these portals was this cave. I had stumbled across the other portals as the others came through not knowing for sure if there had been a portal at all in some cases and I didn’t know if I could find another. But somehow she felt safe here in my arms like this was her home and she didn’t want to leave home ever again.

She didn’t know why she felt that. Her heart was still with her bastard of an ex-boyfriend and she couldn’t see herself with anyone else right now. But she didn’t want to leave my arms right now or quite possibly ever. "Good morning," I said as my eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," she said looking at me with a smile. "You’re smiling now but we are going to have to scale down the cliff face soon," I said with a smile.

"Scale?" she asked looking at me nervously. "Yeah, I climbed up here using these magic ropes," I said bring them out of my bag. "They can hold our combined weight for only a few minutes at a time. And there is not a lot of ledges to take breaks. So I am going to have to tie the rope around both of us. And with you on my back scale down the cliff so that we don't fall to the ground." I said looking at her. "You’re right I am not going to be smiling for much longer," she said with a smile.

"Alright, here we go," I said with her on my back with her legs and arms wrapped around me as we slowly climbed down the cliff that only yesterday she was going to fall off. “I actually like this more,” she said when I brought this up as we climbed down. “I bet,” I said with a smile climbing. “Well I didn’t know that I was going to be climbing down a cliff when I picked my footwear yesterday,” she said with a smile. “A likely story.” I joked.

We reached the bottom before too much longer. “You can get down now,” I said to her. She was still on my back as I put the rope away. “I don’t know I kinda like the ride,” she said with a smile. “Am I your pack mule now?” I asked her. “More like my noble stead.” she joked. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” I said with a smile. “Okay how about this?” she said kissing my cheek.

Then she realized what she had done. She was shocked by her own actions. But it felt right and natural. “Okay, you bought yourself one horsey ride,” I said with a smile. “Yay,” she said with a smile as we set off. “Where are we going horsey?” she asked with a smile. “To the nearest town. We got to get you some real clothes and footwear. Because no amount of kissing and flattery is going to make me your horse forever.” I said with a smile. She smiled at the back of my head as she stuck out her tongue.

“You know I can drop you right here right?” I asked showing her that I knew that she had stuck out her tongue. “I didn’t do anything,” she said but she made it clear that she had down something. She then kissed my cheek again. “To town horsey,” she said with a smile. She didn’t get why it felt natural kissing me but it did. And I wasn’t complaining either. I smiled as we walked off towards town.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, how do I look?" Patricia asked as she left the changing room in the town that I had carried her to on my back. She looked great in a wool shirt under an armor chest plate that had a couple dagger holsters in the front and a sword sheath slot in the back. A pair of pants that were held up with a multi-pouched belt that could hold all sorts of things. And a pair of boots that were both sensible for Dlovia but also cute for her.

"Now that is more like it," I said looking at her. "Does this mean no more horsey rides?" she asked with a mock pout. "Well if you pay me the same way that you did for the first one I can give you one or two more," I said with a smile. She smiled at me as she looked down her cheeks going a little red. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed me on the cheek like that. But she didn't regret it either. She didn't understand her feelings right now. But she decided that she was just going to go with it where ever they lead.

"Why did you pick out something with so many pouches and holsters?" she asked feeling the holsters on her new chest piece. "Because you need to learn how to fight here. And you said that you were a hair stylist in the real world so I figured that you would be more suited for swords and daggers. And the pouches are like my bag here for anything that you think that we might need." I said looking at her.

"I'm not sure that I can use either a sword or a dagger," Patricia said looking at me nervously. "I thought the same thing when I was given the same choices. But look at me now." I said showing her my sword on my back that I retrieved from the blacksmiths before he had sold it. And then handed her her own sword and two daggers for her to put in their places.

I left my sword there because I couldn't carry it up that cliff without it getting caught up in the magic rope. And I didn't think that anyone was going to be able to get to the cave from this end and had no idea where it had opened on the other side. So I wasn't going to need it anymore or at least I hoped I wouldn't. "I hope you're right," she said with a smile as she reached behind her to place the sword in its slot but was having trouble.

"I know I am," I said smiling as I fitted it into its slot. "What are you going to do with the clothes you came in?" I asked her. "Well, I'm wearing the bra and pantie set under this. They didn't have any underwear here. As for the coat and the boots I was hoping that you could put them in your bag." she said with a smile. "Sure I can put the boots in the bag. But I think I got a better idea for your coat." I said with a smile.

"What's that?" she asked confused. "Well, when I asked what you were going to do with your clothes I wasn't worried about your coat because the chest plate has a special feature about it," I said throwing the coat over her shoulders. "What are you doing I like that...why does it feel like the back of the chest plate rigging is on the outside of the coat?" she asked after a few seconds.

"The chest plate is rigged with a magic spell on it. So that coats and shirts will phase through the backing and sword if there is one so that is always on the outside of whatever you are wearing." I said with a smile as I helped her put her arms through the sleeves as she smiled. "And it's just as easy to take coats off?" she asked with a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Admiring herself in the reflection. "Yeah. You look good." I said again.

"Thanks," she said smiling at me. "Where are we going to go now?" she asked as we left the shop. "Well, we are going to go someplace that I hoped I wouldn't have to return to," I said with a smile as we started to head out of town. "Where is that?" she asked as we walked. "My house. It's about a five-hour walk from here." I said looking at her. "Of course it is," she said with a smile. "Is there ever going to be a fun date with you?" she asked smiling at me. "Not unless there's a bonfire that lasts longer than an hour fifteen minutes and twenty-five seconds," I said looking at her with a smile. "Something to look forward to." she joked as we walked.

* * *

As we reached the edge of the town that I had called my home away from home we were attacked by a two-headed hound. "Get back," I said pushing Patricia behind a tree. She looked like she was frozen in fear seeing the monstrous dog. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I said with a smile as I pulled out my sword and slashed out at it. Patricia watched behind the tree as I fought off the dog still frozen in fear.

But then she saw the dog swat away the sword in my hand and lunged forward and bit my side. " **DAVID!** " she screamed and the dog turned to face her. It started to stalk its new pray who was trying to hide amongst the trees but she couldn't. " _Aaaah!_ " she screamed with the monster dog breathing down her neck as I groaned in pain. "No, you don't," I said stabbing the hound through both of its heads as it lunged for her.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a groan looking at the woman that only a few hours ago I was happily carrying into town. Who looked like she was frozen again. But this time it wasn't in fear of the beast. She looked at me with blood dripping from my wound. "What about you?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I care more about you right now," I said struggling to get to her.

"Don't move, you idiot." Patricia heard someone say. She looked over and she saw a little old man rushing forward. "But Groshan, it's her first time seeing something like the orthrus," I said looking at the old man. "But if you move much more it will take that much longer for me to heal you," he said rushing to my side. "Come here, young lady," Groshan said to Patricia.

She timidly walked past the orthrus thing that I had killed. "Is he going to be alright?" Patricia asked nervously as she approached me and Groshan who was pulling out a paste and slowly and carefully rubbing it into my wound. "He is tougher than anyone that I have ever met," he said with a loving smile. "It is going to take a lot more than this little pup to kill David," he said reassuring her with a smile as one of his helpers came to his side. "Get the idiot to his house and be gentle," Groshan said to them.

"Patricia," I said as they picked me up. She came to my side still looking like she was about to cry. "Don't worry about me. Groshan please be a kind host and show her around town. I want her to get to the place. I wanted to do it myself but I think I'm a little...under the weather for that now." I said with a weak smile. "I can be a host. And I can show her around town. But we both know that I'm not very kind." he said with a scowl. But we all knew that he was lying by the look in his eyes that had a grandfatherly gleam to them. "I'm sure you can fake it." I joked as they carried me away.

"What was that thing?" Patricia asked Groshan. "It's a breed of dog only found here in Dlovia. It is very vicious. This very beast has been eating the livestock on the edge of town. Many farmers will be happy to hear that it is dead." he said looking at it. "But what about David? That thing took a bite out of him." Patricia said looking at Groshan. "The paste that I was applying to his wound will slowly close it over the next few hours and heal him as he rests," Groshan said looking at her.

"Come," Groshan said removing the sword from the beast. "For now will you hold this for David?" he asked holding out the sword. "Yes," she said holding the very sword that had saved her life. "Welcome to the town of Goldwing," he said with a smile as he leads her into the town. "I am Groshan. The local wizard," he said looking at her as they made there way past a few shops.

" _Wizard?_ " Patricia asked him. "You are from the Earth aren't you?" he said more than asked. "Yes, I am a wizard. And in towns like this, my job is making sure that the town is safe from things like the orthrus. And to heal wounds like the ones that David had." he said as he showed her around. "Goldwing is very small so explores like David are very good to have," he said as they walked around.

"Explores?" Patricia asked. "Yes. In his journey to return to his home world, he goes from place to place. And as he does he makes trade routes for our exports here: sheep's wool and a few herbs. And he also brings in some things that we need to survive like the fire pellets that we use and a few metal and weapons dealers who don't need our exports but do need customers. It is why he was able to get all the things you would have needed." he said looking at Patricia.

Patricia felt her sword on her back and the daggers in their holsters in the front of her chest plate. "I just froze back there," Patricia said as they walked by the pub. Thinking that maybe if she was able to do something anything I wouldn't have been bitten by that thing. Even running a few scenarios where _she_ had saved _me_ from that thing in her head.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. You will get to where David is. You couldn't have picked someone better to train you to survive here in Dlovia." Groshan said stopping in front of a mart looking at her to reassure her that she had nothing wrong back there. They went inside and he made sure that she had picked up food for herself and I and lead her to my place where I had fallen asleep by the time that they had gotten there.

She could see that the wound was already closing. "See. He'll be fine. Make sure he eats when he wakes. And you should get some sleep too. You look terrible." he said with a smile. And left her with me alone. She slowly removed her coat, chest plate, and boots and crawled into bed next to me on my good side and fell asleep like she had the night before wishing that the orthrus attach had never happened so that she could be in my arms once more.

* * *

When she woke up she was alone in bed. She looked around quickly she didn't see me. She got up and struggled to get her boots back on desperate to find me before I did any more damage to myself. She heard some noises coming from the backyard where she found me practicing with my sword. "What do you think that you are doing?" she demanded as she walked out the back door.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" I asked stopping to look at her. "You should be in bed," she said looking at me. "I'm fine; see," I said showing her the side that the orthrus had bitten into. But she looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked rushing to her and pulled her into my arms as she started to cry.

"Yesterday when I saw that thing bite into you-" she said as she cried onto my shoulder. "I thought you were going to die," she said as I held her. "I'm not going to die. Not now that I have someone that needs me to protect them." I said holding her. "But I should have done something," she said pulling me as close as she could to her body. "Then I would be where you are now beating myself up for not protecting you," I said kissing her forehead.

She pulled away from me to look me in the eyes still with tears streaming down her face. She then pulled me into a kiss. And this was no kiss on the cheek. This was the type of kiss that everyone longs for but only a few ever truly get in there lives. A kiss filled to the brim with passion, love, and desire.

I picked her up as she kissed me slipping me her tongue and carried her to my bedroom. I set her down on it and I pulled her wool shirt over her head and threw it aside. And went back to kissing her deeply as we laid down on the bed and struggled to unbuckle her belt.

When we did I slide down her body and slipped both her pants and boots from her legs and feet. Now she was laying on my bed in the outfit that she had bought the day before which felt like a lifetime ago for her. And it was finally doing the purpose that she had bought it for. It was turning on the man that she wanted to make love too.

I slid my pants off as I climbed on top of her shoving her panties to the side not sure of how much longer I could wait to be with this woman that had fallen out of that cave and into my life. As we made love we kissed and held each other. She couldn't believe this.

Yesterday she thought that she was having the worst day of her life. She caught her boyfriend cheating on her. She fell into this strange land with dragons and two-headed dogs that eat people. But with every thrust I was making into her she knew. That that was the best day she could have had because she found her true soulmate. The love of her life. The man that will father her children. And when we came together we passed out in each other's arms. Both with smiles on our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia woke up a few hours later. And again she was alone. She got up found her clothes that I had thrown aside a few hours before. As soon as she was dressed she walked out of the bedroom. She was ready to yell at me if she found me training in the backyard again. But she found me in the kitchen cooking. "I am really bad at timing aren't I?" I said with a smile seeing her standing there.

"You wanted to cook for me?" Patricia asked with a smile. "And we could have breakfast in bed. Yes." I said with a little smile. She came up to me and gave me another kiss. "You are so much better then the douche I used to date," she said with a smile. "There is something I want to talk about with you," I said as I set out the food at the table. "What's that?" she asked with a smile.

"This morning was amazing. A could live a thousand years and I would never forget any detail of what we did." I said taking her hand as we sat at the table. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I sense a but coming," she said with a smile. "The but is I don't want you to have done anything that we did because you think that you owe me for whatever reason," I said looking into her eyes.

"You saved my life. _**Twice**_. You took a bite from that...orthrus?" she asked looking at me and I shook my head yes. "All that is true and you do deserve a reward for that. But ever since I met you I have felt this attraction to you. When you carried me into that town. It was really some the happiest moments in my life." she said looking at me. "But when I saw you get attacked. I-I don't know how to describe it. It felt like I was watching my world come crashing down around me." she said trying to find the right words.

"It was far worse than when I walked in on him cheating on me. I hated him for doing that. I didn't know what I was going to do. But I knew I would be alright in the end. But when I saw you..." she said looking at me and started to tear up. I pulled her into my arms. "I didn't make love to you because I felt like I owed you anything," she said breathing in my scent. "I did it because I needed to make love to you," she said as she pulled away. "Because I love you," she said looking at me with a smile. "I love you too," I said smiling at her and gave her a kiss.

As we kissed there was a noise from the hallway to the kitchen like someone dropped something. " _Namiko?_ " I asked as I saw a young woman running from the kitchen leaving behind a basket of muffins on the floor with some of the muffins scattered around and they looked like they had been handmade. I went chasing after the young woman trying to stop her. "Please tell me I didn't do what was done to me to some other girl?" Patricia asked looking at me not sure if she should be mad or not.

"No Namiko isn't my girlfriend," I said looking worse than when I did when Groshan's men carried me away. "Then who is she?" Patricia demanded seeing how this affected me. "Yanagita Namiko, she's twenty years old. Seven months ago I saved her from bandits. She was born here. But here parents were born in Japan and came here the same way that we did. And like you I think we both fell in love with each other." I said looking down at my feet. "Then why isn't she your girlfriend?" Patricia asked me.

"She's a mage in training. She loves it here. But I want to go home. I can't take her from this place, her home. So I kept her at arm's length." I said to Patricia. "And that worked out wonderfully didn't it?" Patricia asked holding up one of the muffins that Namiko had dropped as she ran out. "She took it as a challenge. God, I didn't want her to find out about us like this." I said with a sigh looking to the heavens. "She must have...heard about the attack and came to be there for me," I said looking at the muffin sadly.

Patricia looked at me. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she couldn't stay here. "Please don't leave," I said not sure if I should reach out to stop her. "I have to leave right now," Patricia said looking at me. "But...I will be back." Patricia said grabbing her coat and throwing it on as she left the house. Leaving me alone and afraid that I was about to lose everything and everyone that mattered to me.

* * *

"You can't drink Namiko," Groshan said looking at Namiko as she reached out for a glass full to the brim with some type of liquor. "Watch me," Namiko said as she moved the glass to her lips. "Maybe you should listen to him," Patricia said placing her hand on the top of the glass before it hit her lips. "If you don't remove your hand from my glass you are going to lose it," Namiko said realizing who was talking.

"Namiko that doesn't sound like you," Groshan said shocked by this. "It's alright Groshan," Patricia said looking into Namiko's eyes. She saw something that she should have suspected by was still shocked by. But not as shocked as what thoughts started to go through her head. "You love David don't you?" Patricia said more than asked.

"Yes of course she does. That's why she wants to become a full-fledged healing mage so that she could travel with him. And you are so close Namiko if you drink any liquor it would undo all the work that you have done already." Groshan said looking at Namiko.

"How?" Patricia asked. "Healing magic is tricky to master. That is why there is only a few mages and wizards who even try. You have to maintain a body with no harm to it until she finishes training. No liquor. No sex. It is a life of purity until you finish your training. And she only has a few lessons left before she finishes tomorrow. And you are going to throw that all away Namiko." he said looking at her.

She got mad hearing the explanation. "It doesn't matter anymore!" Namiko yelled jerking the glass away from Patricia. "Don't you see?" Namiko asked the old wizard. "She has taken him from me," Namiko said throwing the glass at the wall shattering the glass and sending the liquor inside down to the floor in a splash. As she started to cry.

"Why should that bother you?" Groshan asked. Patricia looked at the old wizard. "Normal explorers have women that they make love to from many of the towns and villages that they go too. The women of this realm are attracted to them like flies to manure. Though David doesn't go for that type of thing. I could never understand why he doesn't." Groshan said looking at both girls. And Namiko collapsed on the floor crying with Patricia kneeling down in front of her. "Because he was a virgin. Like me." Namiko said crying.

"Excuse me?" Patricia asked. "He told me that he would only ever make love with someone that he truly loved. So he waited until the day he found that someone to make love to for the first time. And I thought that if I became a healing mage we could be each other's firsts as we tried to go to the Earth. But he doesn't love me. Oh god, I feel so stupid." Namiko said as she cried.

Patricia thought of something as she watched this. "Don't sweetie. He loves you too." Patricia said looking at Namiko. She looked up at Patricia angry that she would lie to her. "You lying-" she said angrily. "She's not lying Namiko," Groshan said looking down at her. "I have seen it in his eyes since he met you," Groshan said to her.

"Then why didn't he want to make love to me. I have been keeping what type of mage I am training to be secret so if he wanted to I would make love with him." Namiko said crying. "Because he doesn't want to take you away from this world. He thinks that you love it here more then you would love it on Earth." Patricia said looking at her.

"I want to go to Earth with him. I never really thought about where my parents were born until I met him. I want to see it. And I want to see it with him." Namiko said crying. "Namiko I have any idea. If you are willing to hear me out." Patricia said looking at her. "What?" she asked looking at her still crying.

* * *

I was in the backyard waiting for Patricia to come back. It was dark now and I was getting worried. I knew that she said that she was going to come back but she hadn't yet. All I wanted to do was cry after she left but I had to do something to get my mind off of things while leaving her alone for her to think, so I did some training. I was in love with both Namiko and Patricia with my whole heart. As I cooked the meal that I was going to serve Patricia in bed I was thinking about ways to tell Namiko that would be gentle.

But to have her come in with us kissing as she did. It already hurt that I tried to get back to Earth without telling her or Groshan that I was going. I just couldn't say goodbye to her. Then I meet Patricia and she became my world so quickly. I couldn't think of a life without her. "I want to be her _'horsey'_ forever," I said putting away the sword.

I couldn't just wait for her to come home any longer, I had to go and find her. So I went to the bedroom going to get changed and find her and bring her home. I walked into my dark bedroom and turned on the gas lights with a turn of the screw at the bottom. "It's about time that you came up to bed," Patricia said with a smile.

It took me a minute to register what I was looking at. Because no matter how long I stared at the bed I couldn't believe my eyes. Patricia was laying in bed naked like she had been waiting for me for some time now. And she wasn't alone. Namiko was laying next to her. Also smiling. And also naked. I stood in stunned silence like I was a statue that had been placed at the door of the bedroom.

"I think we broke him," Namiko said with a smile looking at Patricia. "What's going on?" I asked not sure if the wound that I had suffered yesterday had actually killed me and now I was in heaven. "Do you remember what you asked me just before Namiko came to give you her homemade muffins?" Patricia asked as she got up from the bed and walked over to me seductively. Right now I was having trouble thinking more than short sentences looking at the two of them.

"Yeah. I-I asked you if-if you made love to me because you thought that you owed me something." I said struggling to remember. "And I said you did deserve a reward," she said kissing my neck. "Yeah," I said breathing heavily. "Well, here I am," Namiko said with a smile as she walked over to me stood on her tip toes and kissed me for the first time since we had met. "Why did I wait so long?" she asked herself with a smile as we broke apart from the kiss.

"B-But what about being a healing mage? Aren't you throwing all that away?" I asked looking at her. "You knew?" she asked with a smile. "Groshan has a big mouth," I said with a smile. Both Patricia and Namiko laughed at that. "When I went into town and found Namiko in the pub going to throw all her training away," Patricia said looking at her. "We had a long talk and I did the last training sessions one right after the other. And I am now a full-fledged healing mage." Namiko said with a smile.

"And we came here to give you my reward. Of her as your second girlfriend. And a reward for her of making love to you for completing her training." Patricia said. I put my arms around both girls still not sure if I had died or was alive. "But why are you for all of this? You walked in on your ex, and he was cheating on you with another woman. Now you are setting me up with one." I asked looking at Patricia.

Patricia smiled at Namiko and me. "When I went into that pub I had every intention of telling her to back off my man. But I looked into her eyes. And I saw love. She loves you so much. And I saw you when she found out about us. And I saw the same thing from you." Patricia said smiling at me.

"So I was just thinking about leaving it alone or even trying to get the two of you together somehow. Which surprised me. Then when Groshan told me about how healing mages work and about how explores have lovers in many of the villages and towns that they go to. I knew that she was going to be joining us in this bed." Patricia said looking at the bed. "But I don't want to ever see you as I saw you yesterday. So I wanted her to finish her training today and not tomorrow. So we could have a healing mage with us as we search for a way home." Patricia said with a smile.

"And before you say something I want to go with you everywhere. Including Earth," Namiko said with a smile. I looked at both girls. "Can I make love to you?" I asked. "Namiko first," Patricia said with a smile. I kissed Namiko. She practically dragged me to the bed with a smile on her face. I removed my clothes as fast as I could as she kissed me. I had wanted this for months kissing her about to make love to her. When I fantasized about this I was losing my virginity to this woman as I took hers. But somehow this was even better.

I had found a woman that was the love of my life, my soulmate. And she had helped me get past the fear of taking another woman that I was in love with away from home. Who had wanted to come with me all along. Now I had no fears that I was doing something that I would regret. I was going to be making love to a woman that I loved and that loved me. As she laid down on the bed with her legs spread waiting for me to be between them. I smiled as I took off my pants and climbed between those legs.

I kissed her as I lined up and entered my new lover. She yelped as I did that but then she smiled and kissed me as we started to make love for the first time. As we made love Patricia watched. She started to masturbate as she watched me make love to Namiko. She wasn't sure if she could watch the love of her life making love to another girl but not only did she watch she was getting turned on as Namiko started to moan.

And when Namiko came moaning my name I smiled at her kissed her and she nodded knowing what I wanted to do now. "Next," I said with a smile. As I approached Patricia and kissed her. As she pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me Namiko smiled as she watched Patricia and I make love. And before long she was masturbating like Patricia had been when she was watching her make love with me.

The three of us stayed lost in passion for the rest of the night. When I was done with one I would go to the other until none of the three of us had anything left to give. I kissed both girls on the forehead as they laid there heads to rest on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around them both. The girls reached out and held each other's hands and we fell asleep like that with smiles on our faces and joy in our hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Namiko was happily cooking the three of us dinner humming a song to herself. We had settled down in our new life together. And we were happy, in many ways we were the happiest that we have ever been. Right now I was out training Patricia in fighting animals in a controlled environment so that she could get some experience fighting something other than me. Namiko wanted to go too but I had told her that it would be safe and that Patricia and I would be back by dinner.

She then heard the door open and close. "Hello ba-by," she said a little embraced when she realized that she had just called Patricia baby because I wasn't with her. She looked a little embraced as Patricia smiled at her. "That's not awkward at all is it?" Patricia joked looking at her with a smile. Namiko smiled at her. "No. No definitely not." Namiko joked back. They shared a little smile.

"Where is our boyfriend? Dinner is almost done." Namiko asked I should have been right behind Patricia acting like a giddy goofball kissing Namiko on the cheek asking what she had made for the three of us. But I wasn't there. "Groshan asked him to come by his place he should be here in a few minutes," Patricia explained.

"I'm actually glad to be alone with you," Namiko said looking at Patricia as she went back to work cooking our dinner. "Why?" Patricia asked not sure of what she would want to talk to her about alone. "I need to thank you," Namiko said with a smile. "Thank me for what?" Patricia asked smiling at Namiko.

"If it wasn't for you I would have had that drink. If it wasn't for you falling through that portal he would have left me here never knowing that he had gone back to Earth. If it wasn't for you I don't think he would have ever gotten over the fear that I would never leave this place for him." Namiko said smiling. "You don't have to thank me for that," Patricia said with a smile. "I do. Because I am the happiest I have been since my parents died. I am with the man of my dreams. And I found a great friend." Namiko said smiling at Patricia.

Patricia got up and gave Namiko a hug. "I like where this is going. Great smelling food. And two very beautiful women hugging each other. Am I in heaven?" I said with a goofy smile looking around. Patricia and Namiko broke apart and smiled at me with a why do I love you so much type of smile.

"What did Groshan want?" Namiko asked. "The farmers to the north need us to take their wool to Basinfrost. That's I town about a day and a half away from here." I said to Patricia. "Why do they need an explorer to take it? I thought you said that there were established routes that people could travel without to much trouble?" Patricia asked looking at me as she and I set the table for dinner.

"There are. But the route to Basinfrost was hit with a landslide last week. It's going to take at least another month before it is fixed. They can't wait that long and we would have had to go anyway so they asked us to take it ourselves." I said sitting down as Namiko set the food down in the center of the table and went running for the biscuits that she had cooked to go with it. "You are an angel," I said kissing her hand as she set them down and sat down to the left of me with Patricia on my right.

Patricia smiled at that. "Why would we have had to go anyway?" Patricia asked as each of us took some of what she had made and a biscuit to go with it. "Because it is dangerous for travelers to travel without an escort in some areas," Namiko said looking at Patricia with a sad look. I leaned over and kissed Namiko on the cheek to be there for her. Patricia wasn't sure what to say. But she figured that she should leave it alone for now as we ate Namiko's delicious food with a smile.

* * *

"Mush horsey," Patricia said with a smile as I pulled the cart full of the wool with Namiko sitting in the seat of the cart and Patricia keeping an eye out for anything that might come after us. "I will make you do this in a heartbeat," I said with a smile that showed her that I loved her and this banter that we do. Namiko didn't understand what we were talking about but she politely watched and smiled at the two of us.

"You know you love being my horsey," Patricia said with a smile kissing my cheek. I smiled and shook my head slightly as I pulled the cart. I then looked behind me to see if Namiko was alright and I saw something in her eyes. I knew what I had to do. "Rest stop," I said pulling the cart to the side of the road.

"Are you alright?" Patricia asked worried that I was getting overheated by pulling the cart. "I just need to get some water," I said with a smile. "We passed a stream a little ways back. Do you want me to get you some water?" Namiko asked getting down from her seat. "No, I'll get it," I said kissing her cheek and walked off to get some water.

"What's wrong Namiko?" Patricia asked noticing that there was something off about her right now. "Why do you keep calling him _'horsey'_?" Namiko asked looking at Patricia. "Oh, that?" Patricia asked her with a smile. "When I fell through that portal I was wearing those boots I showed you. And the portal was in a cave in a cliff face about two hundred feet up from the ground," she said with a smile thinking back to the first time that she had met me.

It was only a little over a week since that day but it felt like a lifetime since I had carried her down that cliff. "He had to carry me down the cliff face and when we made it to solid ground I convinced him to let me ride on his back to the nearest town. And he became my horsey." Patricia said with a smile. Namiko looked both happy and sad at the same time.

"What?" Patricia asked looking at Namiko. "He and I don't have a thing like that," she said with a sad smile. Then I, having snuck up behind her, poured a cup of water on her head. She looked surprised when she turned around to look at me with a goofy grin. Then she smiled and laughed and jumped into my arms with a big smile. "I owe you one," she said kissing me as I set her back on both feet.

"Okay, now I feel like I am out of the loop," Patricia said smiling at the two of us. "When I took this job I knew that I was going to have to keep an eye on Namiko to make sure that she was alright," I said keeping my arms wrapped around her to hold her close to me. "It goes back to my darkest day," Namiko said with a sad look in my arms. "What happened?" Patricia asked looking between the two of us.

"You see my parents were killed by those bandits that David saved me from," Namiko said holding onto me for dear life. "I heard her screams of anguish as they killed her parents and that was what made me come to her aid," I said Patricia looked like she was about to cry so Namiko and I called her to us so that we could give each other a hug.

"He helped me bury them and erect a grave maker after he beat those bandits to a bloody pulp." Namiko said holding on to both Patricia and I. "Her family were moving to Goldwing and didn't think they needed an explorer to protect them because there was an established route. But they were jumped halfway to Goldwing. I thought it was safest if I brought her the rest of the way." I said holding on the two women that I loved more than anything else in both worlds.

"But as you might have guessed Dlovia is a dangerous place. And you need to have your head in the game to survive. So I couldn't mourn them until I reached a town." Namiko said with a slight smile. "But she was lost in grief. So I did the one thing that I thought could cheer her up." I said looking at Patricia.

"What was that?" Patricia asked looking at the two of us. "He dumped a cup of water on my head when we stopped for a break," Namiko said with a slight laugh. "Then she threw water at me. And I threw more water at her and we started a splash fight in the stream that we had stopped for the break." I said smiling at my girlfriends.

"And I laughed. Oh god, I laughed so hard." Namiko said with a smile. Patricia smiled at the woman. "He brought me back from my grief and reminded me that my mom and dad wouldn't have wanted me to lose myself because I lost them. And I fell in love with him for that," she said looking up at me.

"I knew that you were feeling like we didn't have anything that was ours. But I think of that splash fight as ours. So I wanted to remind you of that." I said kissing her again. "When you do stupid jokes I think to myself why did I fall in love with this clown?" Patricia said with a smile. "But then you do something like this and I know one thing," she said smiling as we headed back to our positions around or on the cart.

"What's that?" I asked as I started to pull the cart again. "That I couldn't have fallen in love with anyone better than my horsey," Patricia said with a smile. "Or my splash war nemesis," Namiko said with a smile too as we walked. "If only I was as strong as my ego right now," I said with a smile.

"I could pull this cart to Basinfrost in under two hours instead of the day and a half that it is going to take me," I said with a smile. "Mush horsey," Patricia said with a smile. "Mushing is for a dog sleds, my love. Not horses." I said with a smile. "Just shut up and mush," Namiko said with a smile. "God I love you two," I said with a smile as we walked.

* * *

"Thanks for this sir." the guy that we were delivering the wool to said. "No problem," I said as he handed me the money that he had already agreed to with the farmers. I quickly counted it making sure it was all there. "Do we need to unload the cart?" Patricia asked me as I went back to the girls. "No the farmers built this for the wool harvest. They do this every year making a new one and sealing the old one with the wool." I said looking at them.

"Well where to now? Or are we headed straight home?" Namiko asked with a smile as we left the cart behind. "Well, I don't come to this part of Dlovia that often. So I am going to visit a very dear friend of mine." I said with a smile. "What's his name?" Patricia asked. " _ **HER**_ name is Bonnie Marsh," I said with a smile as we started off walking. Threw town at first but ultimately toward the town that she lived.

"Do we have to worry?" Namiko asked with a smile. "Well, she is quite attractive," I said with a smile. "Are you winding us up?" Patricia asked with a smile. "Yes and no. She is a beautiful woman. But the last time I saw her, her husband might have had a problem with me putting the moves on her." I said with a smile as we passed a group of girls from this town smiling at Patricia and me.

"Groshan wasn't kidding was he?" Patricia asked as the girls started to try and lure her over to them. "No, we girls do love you, explorers," Namiko said putting an arm around Patricia's with a smile that made the girls shift there focus to me. Then she did the same thing with mine. Which caused the girls to look both crestfallen and angry that one woman could take both explorers for herself.

"I thought it might be different for the female explorers?" Patricia said with a smile. "Nope. Most of the women of Dlovia swing whatever way the explorer does." I said with a smile looking at both my girlfriends with a smile. "All we would have to do is tell them about the orthrus attack and they would be on their knees begging the both of us to sleep with them," I said with a smile.

"How did you remain a virgin for as long as you did?" Patricia asked with a smile as we left the town behind. "It wasn't easy. Because there is a reason why I want Namiko by our sides when we are in a town that is not Goldwing." I said with a smile. "Why?" Patricia and Namiko asked. "Let's just say that those girls will get a little handsy if Namiko wasn't being such good arm candy," I said kissing her cheek with both girls smiling as we left for Bormont where Bonnie lived.


End file.
